guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mirza's Last Stand
Crossing the Desolation Has anyone had a bug where this quest triggers even though you don't accept it? I was coming to meet Mirza with Zhed while having the Crossing the Desolation quest, and oddly enough the content of the quest Mirza's Last Stand triggered. That is, the waves of troops arrived and started fighting etc (even though none of them apparently targeted Mirza) and when I had disposed of them all, Mirza was offering this quest. Upon accepting the quest, it was immediately completed and I could accept the reward. I came from the back (from the Gates of Desolation) if that has any significance. Very odd... --Film11 09:35, 16 December 2006 (CST) :Just had the same happen to me. Didn't have the quest in my log, was simply running around mapping Turai's. As soon as I got near Mirza, the quest dialog started, then the Kournan waves rushed in. Once everything was dead, Mirza offered the quest, and then the reward. Strange indeed. ::Same thing for me. I came to Mirza to get the quest reward for "last of the breed". Kournan troups were already there and as soon as i came near Mirza the conversation started and then the fighting, that s not nice when your unprepared for it. Lost the fight. I think this quest wil be triggered as soon as some minimum requirements are met. I have finished all 20 missions so i don t know what excactly those minimum requirements can be. Father Silencio 21:20, 24 January 2007 (CST). Missing requirement I just took several guidlies to help them do the Battle of Turai's Procession that is the end quest of a chain that starts with this one. None of them could take it, and I am wondering why. There is another requirement other than doing Kodonur, that's for sure. --Karlos 03:15, 25 January 2007 (CST) :I can confirm, my mate cant take it and has already finished the game whilst i have done before its completion. Can someone find out what needs to be done in order to obtain this? -- Zeratul 17:09, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Obviously the problem was in fact that I had the Battle of Turai's Procession active. I can't confirm it but it seems that it hinders other players in obtaining this quest. -- Zeratul 18:09, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::I don't think this is the only thing. I just did Centaur Concerns solo with my survivor (already finished Crossroads) and he's definitely not offering this quest. I'm pretty sure my heroes and henchmen don't have the blocking quest. —Aranth 10:43, 29 March 2007 (CDT) I believe I found the missing requirement. I spent 2 days trying to do this quest on both my ele and my warrior, both are at least in torment(warrior has beaten the game). I couldnt get in, despite meeting all the requirements listed beforehand. Today, my friend, who just did this quest a few days ago, told me to go do Centaur Concerns ......I did that, as soon as I went outside again, ALONE aka NOT with a party of 8, I was able to get this quest. I have fixed the requirements, if you must, verify, but they are correct now. EDIT: Whoops, forgot to log in on both this comment and editing the article. --Mwpeck 00:04, 12 April 2007 (CDT) I had the same problem, i've completed the game, just completed Centaur Concerns and he won't give me the quest. I go back to Venta, go back to his location and this quest is already active and i have to defend him. Odd. :Forgot I had to rezone, added it to the article. --Mwpeck 09:34, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Skills? His completion dialogue suggests that you'll learn some skills from the chain this starts; but I dug through the quests here and saw nothing of the sort in reward dialogue or quest notes. Is this just flavour, or is there some special reward for slogging through the whole quest-chain? --Nunix 23:36, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :Nope, having recently gone through all the quests again myself, there is no skill reward of any kind. The only thing I can think of is, perhaps this is eluding towards the learning to ride the Junundu which Zhed and to a lesser extent Mirza are involved in. --Wolfie (talk| ) 23:25, 23 June 2007 (CDT) They are carnivorous Though it seems kinda logical, I never paid much attention to it until now. It's kinda freaky that someone who I take with me in pretty much every where I go (Zhed because he and Souske rocks as SF eles) could quite happily eat me :/ --Blue.rellik 08:10, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :But humans are carnivorous too.24.186.207.198 19:23, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::Most are not cannibalistic though. --Shadowcrest 19:26, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::wikipedia:cannibalism. Centaurs aint Cannibalistic either. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:28, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Centaurs eating humans isnt cannibalistic... --Shadowcrest 19:29, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Nope. Read the wiki article. "In zoology, the term cannibalism is extended to refer to any species consuming members of its own kind" in case you dont wanna --- -- (s)talkpage 19:32, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::It doesn't say anything here about them eating other centaurs in here, and centaurs eating people does NOT qualify as "consuming members of its own kind", because they aren't human --Gimmethegepgun 19:35, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::(ec)I think we're on different pages. And now that I'm trying to elaborate on what I said, I honestly can't come up with the right words to explain it. Nvm, forget I spoke :P --Shadowcrest 19:38, 10 February 2008 (UTC) It's a quest? Hehe, I didn't know about this quest and was crossing through the area for Crossing the Desolation...I saw Kournans in may way, eliminated them all, and oh! Look, another group spawned. And another one, and another one, and oh look there's a boss. I thought it was tied to Crossing the Desolation so thought little of it...Then I got to Mirza and he started his dialogue, but since I'd already cleared the area no troops arrived. >.> After accepting the quest, it updated and I got the reward immediately... Personally I feel this is some sort of bug-type thing, since it really doesn't make sense to have a "quest" like this which you can complete unknowingly. (T/ ) 16:46, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I found out about that too. I had already killed the first one and it took a while to update the quest, I thought I had failed it because I had killed the guys before it. Thankfully, it still worked. But yeah, it should be a bug --Gimmethegepgun 16:49, 29 July 2007 (CDT)